Crossbows are well known archery weapons typically fired from a hand held or shoulder mounted position. Contact between the user of a crossbow and the crossbow during aiming and firing of the crossbow typically happens at any of four points, a firing hand grip position, an aiming hand grip position, a cheek contact position and a shoulder contact position. Often crossbows provide predefined grips or contact surfaces at such points with the shape, position and composition of such contact points being fixedly defined for use by a generic user and having a generically pleasing feature set and appearance.
It will be appreciated that different users will have different needs and that what is needed is a crossbow that allows a user to readily adapt the crossbow system to their individual needs.